Upon Sight
by BumblebeeDionysus
Summary: You know, living a normal life is all I've truly wanted...But it's hard to live a normal life, when suddenly the books you've read, they come to life. Like, the characters come off the pages, and into your life. That's what happens to me... Small towns Dayton and Ranchester Wyoming get invaded by Rick Riordan's characters... Oh... and I can't forget Acme and Sheridan.


Chapter One:

It was a normal day at school for me.

As I sat in class, staring vacantly at the white board at the front of the room, the door to the classroom opened, and the principle walked in. Our teacher, Mr. O'Hara, stood up from his desk and looked forward, while the rest of us turned around in seats and looked at Mr. Ritz.

"Class, we have a few new students to add to our daily classes." Mr. O'Hara's voice made me interested, but I stayed with writing out my story.

But curiosity won. I looked up and standing at the doorway is Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, and Piper McLean.

And I to my right was an empty desk, and behind me was two more open desks.

"This young man," Mr. Ritz motions to Leo Valdez. "Is Leo Valdez."

"Hey." Leo smiles.

"Leo, you can sit by Chelsea." Mr. O'Hara smiles and motions toward me, and I freeze up, probably looking seriously stupid.

"Look alive!" Amber looked just as shocked as me. I felt entirely stupid.

"Chelsea? Which one is that?" Leo asks.

"Me." I raised my hand, feeling as if this day couldn't get any better.

"Alright." Leo carried his backpack over to the desk beside me. "Nice to meet you!" He whispers, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." I manage to whisper faintly, and take his hand, which he shakes.

"Alright, this is Piper McLean." Mr. Ritz motions to Piper, who smiles nicely.

"Piper, you can sit right behind Chelsea, on the left end of the last row." Mr. O'Hara points to the desk behind me. I try hard not to breathe heavily with surprise or anything else. Leo just looked at me, smiling.

"Okay." Piper smiles at Jason, and walks over and sets her bag on the floor beside her spot. As she sat down she whispered to Leo. "You're grinning like a wild idiot."

"What?" Leo looked at her, and then realized she was right, and laughed it off. "It's nothing."

"And last but not least, well, he isn't the last one to add to the class, but this is Jason Grace." Mr. Ritz smiled and Jason waved. Some of the girls in the class waved right back.

"Jason, you can sit beside Piper. That'll be you're spot in the class room." Mr. O'Hara gave a big smile, and nodded to Mr. Ritz, then sat down.

"Alright, have a good rest of the day and I'll be seeing all of you around school!" Mr. Ritz smiles once more, and leaves the class room.

The class burst into laughs and started joking around with each other, poking, making others retort back. All of that.

Me? I sat silently writing some more of the next chapter of my story, which I'd named Fight Ring.

"Whatcha writin'?" Leo Valdez tilts his head and leans toward me. He smelt like boiled oil, but I was okay with that.

"A story." This was a routine question for me. Everyone asked when they saw my pencil moving, and my head kind of down.

"What're you writing about?" Leo asks another routine question. I glance up at him, and he's got a big smile on his face.

"People who get kidnapped, and are forced to fight for their lives in a ring with other kidnapped people. They have to fight to the death though. No winners until one opponent dies." I say quietly, hoping that will make him not ask anything else.

"Sounds like a movie I once watched with Jason and Piper." Leo looked out the window.

"Yeah. You're thinking about Raze." I say, not even realizing what's coming out of my mouth.

"Oh! Yeah. That's what it was called. Did you like, get inspiration, and like create original characters and put them in the story?" Leo asks looking excited.

"Not all original. Michael Bay's Transformers are in the story, Rick Riordan's book characters are in there, Greek gods are in there, Roman gods, actors. There's loads of people in there." I smiled kindly at Leo.

"That means I'm in it." Leo laughed.

"I guess so…" I look down toward my paper, feeling my hand shake.

"Alright, I'll give you the last ten minutes to talk." O'Leary gave a sigh, knowing there was no way he could finish his lesson when he knew Janet would be interrupting in five minutes.

"So, what's you're locker number?" Leo asks leaning on his desk. Jason had sat where Kel had been earlier, but seemed to have moved over by Flynn and Jasper.

"122." I say calmly, as Piper moves her chair right near Leo and Jason.

"I have 123, Piper has 124. Jason, he's a bit down the line from us." Leo smiled devilishly, and all I could do was shake my head and sigh. I wasn't much of a talker.

"Leo, I don't think she really cares." Piper smiles and laughs.

"I don't mind, but I certainly care a little bit. I have a problem with close by lockers. But I'll readjust to having someone right next to me." I say suddenly, as I begin putting my story, and pencil away. In the process having to ninja catch my tablet before it landed on the floor. Someone, began playing the song, "Uptown Funk," by Mark Ronson, featuring Bruno Mars.

"Hey, do you know what this song is called, Chelsea?" Jason asked me, leaning back on Kel's chair.

"Yes, it's 'Uptown Funk,' by Mark Ronson, but everyone thinks Bruno Mars is singing it, but he's only featured. It's something most new artists do. Or they get featured. Like is Pitbull's song, Fireball, he features a new artist whose name isn't with me right now." I answer calmly, and stack my three binders, two folders, and four notebooks on top of each other, and put the tablet on top.

"That's a lot of stuff. You seem to know music well." Jason gave me a smile. "Thanks, I didn't know that, and I've been wondering since it came onto the radio when we got here. Leo liked the song so we sat in the car till it was over."

"I do that too. But usually, it's in my cousin's beast." I smile a bit. The Franken-truck was a multicolored, extended cab, hard core Ford. It had gone through a lot in her two lives.

"Beast?" All three of them said in harmony.

"I could show you it, but it'd have to be tomorrow. I have AC tonight." I smile. "So I don't get a ride home from Dominick and his big beast."

 _"Sorry for the interruption, but I have a couple of announcements! Academic Challenge, you're still going. Basketball girls, you're meeting in Coach's room. Basketball boys, go to the community center. You'll have practice then. Also, freshman, you're hallway has been mopped early, so please watch your feet. Sophomores it might have gone into yours. As well as that, I need Amber Champlin, Lizzy Martin, Jay Keo, Bailey Foresness, Allison Reed, Natalie Zigenhorn, and finally Hannah Johnson. Oh, and Gracie Car! Thanks! Have a nice evening."_ Janet came over the intercom.

"That's a lot of people." Leo says.

"No, our school is small, that's not a lot. You want a lot? Go to Big Horn, or Sheridan. Sheridan is huge." I say without thinking. "But we're rivals and in the same district as Big Horn, that's why we're huge rivals. We are the poor side of the district. Big Horn is right by the Powder Horn Golf course. And that's not cheap." I lean back in my chair, wishing five minutes would pass quickly. Amber slid her chair over to my desk.

"I wonder what they want. It's not Thursday. And the weathers not bad, why did they need to tell us AC is still on?" Amber asks.

"I couldn't tell you. They're strange in there. Mr. O'Hara is probably happy he didn't get interrupted." I laugh a bit. "Maybe they have some food for you to snack on."

"Yeah. Never know, I may need to feed the needy." Amber poked me.

"Hey! I am not needy! I'm just a handful of those that have more money than my parents in their back pockets." I say, crossing my arms.

"Yes, you, are!" Amber gave me a poke in the arm again, while saying this. Leo, Piper, and Jason watched our talk, taking in every word, probably thinking about how we must be friends.

"Oh! Everyone please remember to read Chapter 10 of Greek God packet. And don't forget to compare it with Noah and the ark in a Venn diagram." Mr. O'Hara called over the talking class.

"Homework? Is there a way for you to help us? Since we're new?" Jason asks.

"I could help you if you stayed after school for fifteen minutes. At four fifteen usually Mr. Maze shows up and starts Academic Challenge. Amber and I could help you out." I smile friendlily.

"Yeah, okay. We can do that." Leo smiles.

Ding-doom-bing-boom.

"That's the bell!" Kel gathered his stuff from in front of Jason.

"Have a nice evening, Mr. O'Hara." Kayla got up, and smiled friendlily, and walked out of the room.

I walked out of the room, with Amber at my side, and Leo, Jason, and Piper tailing me. I opened my locker without the code, for it wasn't locked. Leo, Jason, and Piper watched a bit mystified.

"The lockers have something where you only need to put the first two numbers, then you can leave the lock part alone and open and close it without it locking. I'll show you how. What's your combination, I'll get'em open." I smile. "But I won't remember the combination tomorrow. Promise."

They gave the combinations and I opened their lockers. When I did this, others I recognized showed up.

"Hey, you guys fit in well?" Percy Jackson stood beside Annabeth, Reyna, Frank, Hazel, and Nico.

"Yeah, actually, we did." Jason smiled at Percy. "You figure out the lockers?"

"No, not even Annabeth did." Percy sighed. "Why? Did Leo?"

"No. We got help." Leo gave a confident smile.

"Meet Chelsea." Piper motioned to me, and I gave a slight smile as I slipped my letterman jacket on, and picked up my back-pack.

"Hey." I say, picking my tablet up off the floor, where it leaned against locker number 121.

"Hi. I'm Percy." Percy smiled at me.

"I'm Annabeth." Annabeth smiled genuinely.

"I'm Hazel." Hazel waved from beside Frank.

"I'm Frank." Frank leaned against the magnet lock locker.

"I'm Nico." Nico didn't look up.

"I'm Reyna." Reyna nudged Nico, who then looked up.

"You've probably seen Will Solace around… He's hard to miss." Percy says without a single fault in his confidence.

"Oh, and Octavian is somewhere around here." Piper said from beside me.

"Chelsea, we need to get to the commons. Including if we're going to help them." Amber whispered to me, though I'm sure they heard.

"Let's go then." I look at her and say without a bit of quietness.

"Maybe you two could come and help us with our lockers?" Frank asks politely. I shared a look with Amber, and she gave a light laugh.

"You can never again say you aren't helpful." Amber shook her finger at me.

"Yeah, sure, just let us put our stuff in the commons." I smile at Frank then turn to walk down the hallway.

"What is the commons?" Nico asks. "I mean, it doesn't sound like a usual school term."

"This room, is the commons. Also known as the Cafeteria." I motion to our large lunch room, with its circle tables, and huge windows putting a picture frame like view on the Big Horn Mountains behind the school. The small little area outside, where students can sit and enjoy their meals in the spring and fall, had a bit of snow on the edges, but otherwise had been cleaned off. The large trophy case was against the far wall, with the bathrooms to its right, and to the left, was a back door to the office, where students did not go, for it led to the lounge. Amber and I walked right over to where the student fridge sat, and sat at the second table out.

"Whoa, this is the commons?" Percy holds up his hands as he sets his bag down.

"Yeah." Amber smiles. "Where's your lockers so you can steal my friend."

"Really? They are not stealing me, ya turd." I smack her on the arm, and she smacks me right back.

"Right down the hall." Percy laughed a bit, and led the way. When we got the lockers functional and got their supplies into the lockers and organized, we walked back to the commons, where we helped them with their Venn Diagrams, at the same time as finishing ours.


End file.
